The present invention relates to a horse shaped building with recreational area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a horse shaped building with recreational area that includes an octagonal shaped garden, a horse shaped building that is disposed on the octagonal shaped garden, an octagonal shaped water canal that surrounds the octagonal shaped garden, and a movably mounted stepped bridge that extends from the octagonal shaped garden and passes over the octagonal shaped water canal.
It is well recognized that the success of a recreational area is dependent not only upon the quality of food and service, but also upon the environment which is established by the physical structure. The appeal can be even further enhanced by an element of novelty and a body of water which is frequently regarded as establishing a particularly pleasing environment.
In greek mythology Doureios Ippos (the greek horse) is one of the most important expressions of greek ingenuity and the bravery of the ancient greeks, who succeeded in the unfeasible use of the mind instead of wealth, arms, and numerous armies.
Numerous innovations for buildings with restaurants have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a horse shaped building with recreational area that includes an octagonal shaped garden, a horse shaped building that is disposed on the octagonal shaped garden, an octagonal shaped water canal that surrounds the octagonal shaped garden, and a movably mounted stepped bridge that extends from the octagonal shaped garden and passes over the octagonal shaped water canal.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,496 to Johnston teaches a rotating restaurant that includes an annular turntable which is driven by rollers contacting with opposite sides of a downwardly extending flange. The turntable is supported by two sets of wheels arranged in concentric circles about the center of rotation of the turntable.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,224 to Mozier teaches a dining area for a restaurant that includes a body of water and a plurality of platforms in the form of boats disposed on the body of water and accessible by diners.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,233 to Currier teaches a coordinated building layout that includes a restaurant and artist work/exhibit area.
Finally, yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,648 to Yuter teaches a restaurant that includes a building with a first floor. A second floor consists of a terrace on three sides of the building forming an atrium between the terrace and the fourth side of the building. Both floors have dining tables and chairs with a telephone on a console on each side.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for buildings with restaurants have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.